


Tyler Parker Meets Sherlock Holmes

by snowflake123



Series: Tyler Parker London's Youngest Investigator [3]
Category: Non-Fandom related, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hospital Visit, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Parker, London's youngest private investigator. For the first time she'll be meeting Sherlock Holmes, and John Watson. The thing is, she and Sherlock don't see eye to eye so things are going to get tough. But things get worked out, deals are made, and someone from the past comes back in the end. Who is the old friend anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a lazy Tuesday afternoon, and I moved my investigative work to home. You see, me and my parents moved. And I was getting tired of having my own building, so we moved it to home. It's actually been better really, but I didn’t have much to do in the past month. But I guess the quiet was nice if others were into that sort of thing. Michael and Michelle were over as well, and they took some of the boredom out of the day. But I was pacing around the living room, unable to sit still for more than two minutes. Finally Michelle said to me.

“Tyler, why don’t you sit down. You’re going to tire out eventually.”

I stopped to look at her and answered. “Sorry I can’t. My mind is like a malfunctioning piece of machinery about to blow any minute. I need something to do, you don’t know what it's like to be me.” Then I went back to pacing.

Michael stood up and jokingly asked. “Are Michelle and I going to have to drug your drink like last time?”

I stopped again, glared at him and said. “That is nothing to joke about and you know it. I thought you learned your lesson after that.”

Before he was able to get a word out, the doorbell rang. The three of us looked at each other and said at the same time. “Someone needs help.”

I raced to the door, and found that it was Detective Inspector Lestrade. I gratefully smiled and said. “Lestrade, come in please. How can we help you?”

Lestrade looked to me and said. “I need you to come down to Scotland Yard.”

I gave a confused look and asked. “What for?”

Lestrade smiled and said. “There’s someone there I want you to meet.”

I thought about that for a moment, then said. “Not without Michael and Michelle.”

Lestrade agreed and took the three of us to the Yard. We didn’t see anyone new, so we had to wait a bit. I already picked up on my pacing, with my arms crossed. Then I wondered aloud.

“What is taking so long?”

Michelle looked to me and said. “Give them time Tyler. It's not like you have anything else to do today.”

I only glared at her. After awhile it was just quiet, then someone broke it saying.

“Lestrade, this better be important. I was in the middle of an experiment.”

I looked to where the voice had come from, and noticed two men walking in. One was around six feet tall, his skin tone was kind of pale, he had pale blue like eyes, and black or brown curly hair. He had on a suit I think and a black coat with a blue scarf. The other was slightly shorter and had blonde hair and possibly blue or hazel eyes. He had on a regular coat, shirt, pants and all that stuff. The taller man noticed me and my friends, Lestrade had walked in when the taller man asked.

“Who are these children?”

I take great offense to being called a child and said. “Excuse me. But do I look like a child to you?”

He looked to me once more and said. “Yes you do. And if you’re not part of a case then leave.”

He and I just glared at each other. Both undeterred to give in to the other. Then Lestrade stepped in saying. “Don’t start an argument with a teenager Sherlock.”

Inside, I smiled knowing the first man’s name. Then I looked to Lestrade and asked him. “I thought you wanted me to meet someone. Where are they?”

“They’re standing right in front of you. Tyler, Michael, and Michelle. Meet Sherlock Holmes, and John Watson. Sherlock and John, meet London’s youngest investigator, Tyler Parker.”

I only continued on with questions. “You wanted me to meet them?”

“Oh more than just meet. I thought maybe you two could work together.”

Sherlock and I looked at Lestrade like he was mad, then Sherlock said. “In case you haven’t noticed. I don’t work with children.”

I cut in once more and said. “Oi. Not a child, and I don’t work with adults. Well except you Lestrade. It's just me and my friends.”

Michael piped up and said. “I don’t know. I mean working with London’s only consulting detective, and youngest investigator might be kind of fun.”

I looked back at Michael, almost betrayed and told him. “Michael, I thought you were on my side. If you want to work with them fine, but there’s no way in hell I’m going to.”

Lestrade cut in saying. “It's not a choice. You five are working together. With Sherlock’s clever mind and Tyler’s knowledge around London, I thought maybe it would be a good idea.”

I gave a frustrated sigh and said. “Fine. We’ll try it once but then that’s it. If it works. It works, but if it doesn’t, then you never do this again Lestrade.”

It was more or less a threat than an agreement, but Lestrade took what he could get from me. I think Lestrade knew how clever the both of us were, he just wasn’t sure how well it would work out between the two of us. It could end in two ways. One, the short partnership would end smoothly. Two, Sherlock and I wouldn’t be able to stand each other, and we would call it off before the case was solved. And the case that Lestrade had would probably take the both of us to work together. I think that’s basically why he called us together. I think half took Sherlock’s brilliance and the other half took my brilliance. And hopefully, if it went smoothly enough. Sherlock and I would be done sooner than expected. But if it went the other direction, nothing would get done. That could spell trouble for everybody. It would also put the whole case, and everybody involved in it, in possible jeopardy as well.


	2. Chapter 2

After the meet up, possibilities to make Sherlock’s life hell was going through my head. The idea of working with someone wasn’t sitting well with me. Before leaving the Yard, I asked Sherlock.

“So what’s your profession?”

“Consulting Detective. In order for Lestrade to contact a teenager, you must do your own kind of work. But not detective work, it’s a little higher ranking, something you trained to do. You’re an investigator. Tell me I’m right.”

I gave an unamused look and said. “You’re right. It runs in my-”

Sherlock cut me off, finishing the sentence for me. “Family, passed down from generation to generation. It's quite obvious.” 

Everyone except me stood taken aback by how Sherlock was able to tell what I did, and how I got involved in it. After a few moments of silence I spoke up and asked Lestrade.

“So Lestrade, do you have anything interesting for us?”

Lestrade cleared his throat and answered. “Yes. There’s been a few murders around your area Tyler.”

Seeming interested already I asked. “How was is it done?”

Lestrade shifted slightly then answered. “We’re not exactly sure.”

I tilted my head slightly to the left and asked. “Well, can we see?”

Sherlock smirked and told me. “You’d have to talk to Molly about that. And I’m doubtful she’d let a child see.”

I turned to him and corrected again. “Not a child. And I’ve met Molly so I’m certain she’d let me see.” I turned back to face Michael and Michelle, then said. “Well come on you guys. St. Bart’s isn’t that far from here.”

With that said, I left with the two of them at my side. With the frigid air blowing, I regretted not wearing a better coat. I wrapped my arms around me and managed through the cold. When we reached the hospital I was more than relieved. When the three of us entered, no one seemed to notice. And no one seemed to care that we went to the morgue. When we got there I was more than surprised to see who was there, and I asked. No, more like demanded.

“How the hell did you get here before me?”

Sherlock and John turned to look at us, then Sherlock answered. “Took a cab.”

I gave an angry sigh then said. “Well move over, I’m working on this too you know.”

I practically shoved Sherlock and John to get a look at the corpse on the slab. I noticed a few things and made a list.

_Obviously female. Maybe early thirties or late forties. Poor girl. Stop it no time for caring, you’re working. No signs of stab or bullet wounds. Interesting, so there must have been something else. No injection holes so it couldn’t have been a poison. Hm, the neck area is purple._

Then it hit me, Sherlock and I said at the same time. “Strangled.”

We looked at each other almost in an irritated way. My stare was more like a childish glare. After a few moments of quiet someone cleared their throat. I knew it wasn’t Michael or Michelle, so it must have been John. I looked to him and asked.

“Yes John?”

“So what’s your conclusion?”

I opened my mouth to say something, but Sherlock cut me off again. “The victim was strangled. Isn’t it obvious? Once you’ve eliminated other possibilities you’re left with your conclusion.”

I’ve spent less than a day with Sherlock and I was already getting irritated. I wondered how Lestrade was able to put up with him.

Then Sherlock looked to me and said. “You’re angry.”

I tried lying by saying. “No, just a long day.”

Sherlock sighed, rolled his eyes and said. “Oh please don’t even try lying to me it won’t work.”

I made my hands into fists, then turned and walked out. Not knowing Molly was on the other side of the door, I accidentally bumped into her. I gave my apologies and continued on walking out of the building. Michael and Michelle followed, but I was already too far ahead.

By the time they caught up to me, I was already in the alley where Michelle and I had met with my pocket knife twirling in my hand. I made people nervous when I did that. They thought I would drop it or hurt myself by mistake. But I didn’t care, it was something to do with my hand. It was better than pacing around as well. Finally after five minutes of worried silence, I put the blade away and asked.

“What?”

Michael came up to me and asked. “Tyler, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

Michelle joined in Michael’s worrying and said. “You sure don’t seem fine.”

I was getting frustrated and nearly shouted. “Will everyone stop worrying about me?”

When I said that, John and Sherlock came around the corner, and John asked. “Is everything okay?”

Out of anger I snapped at him. “Well clearly if you could sense the tension rising you would know everything isn’t okay. Look, I’m not too crazy about the whole partnership thing. And I would appreciate it if I got to say something every now and then instead of being beaten to the point or cut off.”

I sighed heavily and started to pace back and forth. I pulled out my pocket knife, but I didn’t pull out the blade. Instead I just turned it around in my hand, John seemed a little surprised and asked.

“How long have you had that pocket knife?”

“I’ve had it for three weeks, it's brand new. And it's something to with my hands. Just twirling it you know?”

John chuckled a little and said. “It's better than this guy’s habit.”

Sherlock looked to John with a glare. My curiosity raised, and I asked. “And, what would that be?”

Sherlock snapped his head towards me and answered. “That’s not important right now.”

I put my pocket knife back in my pocket and said. “Yeah, guess not. We have a case to solve, so lets get to work.”

I walked back to St. Bart’s to have a look at the other victims. Just about four or five feet away, I called over my shoulder.

“Oh and Sherlock. I know that you use nicotine patches. It's because it's hard to keep a smoking habit.”

And with that, I continued on down the street to St. Bart’s, and to give Molly one more apology for bumping into her.


	3. Chapter 3

After looking at the other victims, they were killed the exact same way. The only thing now was to figure out who’s been doing it. There must be something related to the attacks. A connection or something. Other than that, these people were complete strangers to one another. Or, maybe, just maybe, someone was trying to get attention. But, who wanted our attention? And why did they want our attention?

A few years back I read something about a man named Moriarty, but he was dead and this was over three years ago. I was still in training as well. Plus I was too young to know what was going on. So that possibility was ruled out.

As the five of us left St. Bart’s, John suggested me coming over to their flat to discuss more about the case. And just as I was about to protest about not having my friends with me, Sherlock knew exactly what I was going to say and said.

“If I’m going to be working with a teenager, my limit is one.”

I huffed out a sigh and said. “Fine. Address?”

“The address is 221B Baker Street. And the time is seven o’clock.”

Then Sherlock turned away in the other direction. John just nodded his goodbye and went with him. I bit my lower lip, deciding whether or not I should go later that day.

While thinking about it, I flagged down a cab. Gave him my address, and Michael, Michelle and I were off to my place. Once there, I started to pace around the living room. Not out of boredom, but out of contemplation. About John’s offer at the most, and a little bit about the case. Wondering whether or not to leave, and wondering who wants attention. I decided to put the case thoughts on hold, and just had a fight in my head.

_Go to Baker Street. No don’t go, you hardly know a thing about them. But you were able to figure out Sherlock’s nicotine patch thing. No that was obvious. The signs were there. Don’t go just stay home, and try to solve this from here. No go down there and tell them what you think, Sherlock might have the same idea. But what if he doesn’t?_

My thoughts were interrupted with Michelle grabbing my shoulders and asking. “Tyler? Tyler, did you make up your mind?”

“I have no idea to be honest. I mean, I like working with you guys. And I just don’t know.”

Michelle looked me in the eyes and said. “I think you should go. You’ll be fine without us. I mean, it's just one visit. It's not like you can’t suggest your place next time.”

“Thanks.”

I glanced at the clock and asked. “How long have I been pacing the room? It's almost seven.”

All of a sudden my phone went off and it said.

_Baker Street. Come at once if convenient._

_SH_

I sighed, turned my phone towards them, and said. “Now he has my phone number.” My phone went off once more from the same person.

_If inconvenient, come anyways._

_SH_

I hit the palm of my hand with my phone. Then slipped it back into my pocket and told them. “He’s waiting. I should get going. I’ll see you guys later. Go home, call it a day, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They nodded and left before I did. Once I heard the door close, I took a deep breath, and walked.

As soon as I stepped outside, a black car pulled up along side me. I thought it was going to stop, but it kept at my pace. I thought that was weird, and just kept going. I didn’t see the car stop, and I heard a voice come from behind me.

“Ms. Parker, if you could spare one minute of your time.”

I stopped, turned, and saw that a tall man in a three piece suit, and umbrella had stepped out of the car. I tilted my head to the left and told him. “Alright, but I have one question for you.”

The man tilted his head a little in interest. I turned my head slightly and asked. “Who are you?”

He smiled and answered. “That can easily be explained. But not here, if you would please join me.” 

He used his umbrella to gesture towards the car. I cautiously moved towards him, while keeping myself on guard, and keeping an eye on him. I think he noticed what I was doing and said.

“I assure you Ms. Parker, you have nothing to worry about.”

I ignored what he said, but I listened to him from earlier about getting in the car. I stepped in, slid to the far left and watched as he got in. Then he told his driver to go, but I didn’t catch the address.

Just a few minutes into the ride went in silence. I had forgotten that he was there, until he asked.

“How long have you known Sherlock Holmes Ms. Parker?”

I jumped a little then answered. “Uh, a little less than a day sir, why?”

“You do realize that when you’re with him. Bad things can happen.”

I laughed a little, then asked. “Do you think that’s supposed to scare or worry me? I mean, have you met me? I am danger prone. Well not danger prone, but you get what I mean.”

The man kept his gaze forward and said. “Yes, so I’ve heard about you getting into trouble. Though I never quite imagined you would get into trouble with Sherlock.”

“Not to sound rude or anything. But, why do you care? I don’t even know you.”

The man looked down at me and said. “I’m a concerned party. I am his older brother.”

“Right. But why are you so interested in me?”

“I just thought you should know about the dangers when it comes to being with Sherlock.”

After the man said that, the car stopped outside 221 Baker Street. I looked at it as the man said. “Do be careful Ms. Parker. Things can and will happen if you’re not.”

I looked back at him and asked. “Okay. But what’s your name?”

He only smiled and said. “Good evening Ms. Parker.”

The door opened, and I just stepped out. Not wanting to be near this person anymore than I wanted to be. I watched as the car pulled away and thought.

 _Well, that sure is new_.

I shook my head, turned, and knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A woman with short almost like a blonde but not blonde hair, with maybe blue eyes, dressed in a nice purple outfit answered the door. I told her that I was there to talk to John and Sherlock. She told me to follow her, and I did. When we got upstairs, John and Sherlock were talking about something. Most likely the case, and stopped when we entered the room. Then the kind woman said.

“Boys, there’s a child here to see you.”

I didn’t take great offense for her calling me a child. I just politely corrected her. “Um, excuse me. Not to sound rude and all, but I’m not a child.”

“I’m sorry dear.”

I just smiled and told her. “Oh it's fine.”

John cleared his throat and said. “Mrs. Hudson, this is Tyler Parker. Tyler this is Mrs. Hudson.”

Mrs. Hudson took my hand to shake it and said. “Nice to meet you Tyler. I love your name.”

“Thanks, it's good to meet you too.”

“Well, I’ll leave the three of you to the case.”

After that, she turned and walked back down stairs. I noticed that she had a bit of limp. I gave a sympathetic face and thought.

_Poor Mrs. Hudson, her hip must be going bad._

I stopped my train of thought, turned to face them, and told Sherlock. “Um, I think I met your brother earlier this evening on my way out here. He didn’t tell me his name though.”

Sherlock looked at me almost with interest and asked. “What did he tell you?”

“Just to be careful around you. But what’s his name? That’s the part he left out if anybody cares.”

John walked towards me and said. “That, was Mycroft. Sherlock’s older brother.”

“That’s what he told me. That he’s his brother. And he said he was a concerned party. Whatever that means. But let's not worry about that right now. We have a case to solve. And I have a theory as to maybe why this person is doing it. I think maybe this person wants our attention. I mean, it's happening in my area, and they knew that Lestrade might call you or me.” I just shrugged and went on. “It's just a theory.”

Sherlock had his hands put together under his chin. Almost like in a prayer, he was looking at me and said. “That might not be a bad idea.”

I continued on with my theory as it developed. “And, maybe if we figured out the pattern, we could find the next victim.”

Sherlock gave me a half smile, almost like what I was saying was right. So after I said something about the pattern, we went to go check the last places that the people were killed. We figured out the pattern, and we figured out who was next. This person just lived two flats down from me. When we got to her flat, we tried knocking. But no one answered, so I started to pick the lock. I got it unlocked in just two minutes. When we went inside, what I saw was heavy settling.

There, lying dead on the floor, was Katie Miller. We were too late, I took in a sharp breath, and my eyes filled with tears. John was beside me, and possibly heard my sharp breath. He wrapped an arm around me, and I turned into his chest. Even though Katie wasn’t my age, she was still like a friend to me. I noticed Sherlock pull out his phone before I turned to face John, and I thought.

_He must be texting Lestrade or something._

Within about ten minutes, Lestrade, and his forensics team were there. I sat outside on the curb with tears streaming down my face, and an orange blanket around me (again). Sally Donovan came to stand next to me and asked.

“Are you alright?”

I wiped my left eye with my right hand and answered. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Did you know her?”

I nodded and answered. “Yeah, I did. She was a good person. Really liked. Didn’t have any enemies. Had lots of friends. Even the neighborhood kids would stop to say hi.”

Sally placed her hand on my shoulder and said. “It’ll get better sooner or later.”

I didn’t say anything after that.

A little while later John came out, sat down next to me and said. “Hey.”

I only nodded in response. I didn’t feel like talking right now. I just wanted to hide away from the world. John placed his hand on my right shoulder, and asked.

“You going to be okay?”

“Yeah. I should get going. It's getting kind of late.”

John nodded, and I started off. When I got up, Sherlock had come back out, and I could hear him and John talking. “Where’s Tyler going?”

“She’s going home.”

After John said that, Sherlock called out to me. “Tyler, there was a note in the flat.”

I turned around to face them. Sherlock held the note out for me to take. I stepped in his direction, and already I could see a name written on it. It was my name, and by seeing the way it was written. A man had wrote it and used a regular pen. I took the note from Sherlock, and read what it had to say.

_You’re family is next Tyler. Unless you give yourself to me. Meet me at the docks at midnight tonight, and we can talk about the terms._

I looked up with a worried look. Nothing was said, and I have never been this scared before. I manage to croak out. “Guys.”

But that was all I could get out before I shamed myself for sounding so small. I took in a deep breath and tried again. “He’s going after my parents. He wants me to meet him in one hour.”

John looked confused when he asked. “Wait he?”

I looked to him and said. “Yes John, he. It's obvious with the writing. Anyways, I don’t know if I should go. I mean…”

Sherlock cut me off saying. “Don’t worry, John and I will be there. If something goes wrong, then he and I will step in.”

I only nodded, and thought.  _Just one hour. I can’t get there in one hour. Might as well make haste then._

I looked up and said. “Well then. Guess we shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

We walked to the main rode, and I hailed a cab. After we were in, I told the driver where to go, and we were off.


	5. Chapter 5

It was only eleven thirty when we got to the docks. I stood in the middle of the big walk way, while Sherlock and John were hiding in the dark next to an old warehouse.

I was pacing around more nervous than I have ever been in five years. I started thinking about somehow cutting myself off from emotions. Perhaps the less I felt the better off I would be.

I pulled out my phone to check the time, eleven fifty. I started thinking about bailing, that maybe this was a sick joke for someone. Though mainly it was, and that didn’t make me feel any better. I checked the time once more, eleven fifty nine. Almost midnight, lovely. My heart started racing, the inside of me felt as cold as ice, chills went down my spine. I was still pacing around, just waiting for someone to come out and say something. Exactly at midnight, I saw a figure move out from next to a warehouse, and he said.

“Hello Ms. Parker. I thought you wouldn’t make it.”

I forced my words to sound strong when I answered. “Yeah, well I’m here. You want to talk, then lets talk. But I want to see who I’m addressing first.”

He walked under a light post, and I could see what he looked like. He had short brown hair, had brown eyes, and looked like every other guy in London in the middle of fall. But I didn’t recognize him, so I asked.

“Who are you?”

“Jackson Martinez. You put my father in prison during the summer. And now I can have my revenge.”

“Your father deserved to be put in jail. He was insane.”

“He was a genius.”

“He was crazy. And maybe you can join him because of what you did. And threatening an investigator’s family. That’s low even for people like you.”

Jackson only laughed, then he moved towards me. He stopped once he was in personal space, and I had to take a step back. He had a smile on his face, then said.

“You can come out Mr. Holmes. I know you and your friend are there.”

Sherlock and John stepped out from the shadows. Wanting to know why I was here, I asked. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I want to right what has been wronged. Even if that means making sure the top head line says _Mysterious Death Of London’s Youngest Investigator Tyler Parker._ ”

“You’re thinking of murder Jackson. Surely I haven’t done that much to make you that mad.”

Jackson pulled out a gun and asked. “Oh no?”

I noticed Sherlock and John move to stop Jackson. But then he turned around having the gun face them and ordered. “Stay there. This doesn’t concern you.”

I took advantage of Jackson’s back being turned. I ran at his backside and had my arms around him. I was trying to get the gun from him. It was a good two minute struggle, but then Jackson was able to get me off of him. I lost my grip and fell to the ground. Jackson turned and had that stupid thing pointed at me.

I got up, held my hands half in the air, and told him. “Hold on, let's not do anything stupid. Lets just talk okay?”

He smiled, and laughed a little, then said. “Oh, it’s a little too late for talking.”

Outside I didn’t look nervous or scared, but inside I was thinking.  _This kid is crazy. He really wants to seek revenge by committing murder? He’s more insane than his dad. I guess it just runs in the family._

I tried to get him to put the gun down, and keep him distracted as I saw Sherlock and John make their way towards us by saying. “Alright then. But let me just say this. Yeah maybe your dad was crazy, insane, and a genius.” I shuddered as the word distastefully slipped through my mouth, then I continued on. “And I know you’re upset with me. You have every right to be. But that doesn’t mean you have to turn to murder."

I quickly stole a glance over his shoulder. The guys were close, but not close enough. Jackson didn’t notice my gaze go slightly over his shoulder. He kept me held at gun point and said. “Yes it does. Plus, haven’t you ever been bored?”

“Well, yeah. Plenty of times. But I never kill for amusement. That’s just asking for special attention. And not the right kind either.”

Jackson smiled, tilted his head and asked. “Then what kind of attention do you mean?”

“I mean, like psychiatric help. You know, for people who are mentally unstable.”

Jackson only hummed, and that was it. Then Jackson lowered his gun a little, and I watched it closely. It wasn’t down at his side, it was just teasingly down. Jackson brought his head upright, still smiling that stupid smile, then said.

“I thought I told you boys to keep your distance.”

Sherlock didn’t say anything, but John spoke up and said. “Fat chance.” John moved forward, Jackson lifted the gun once more and threatened.

“One more step and Tyler goes down earlier than expected.”

I didn’t believe that the gun was loaded so I dared. “Oh yeah, you keep saying. But you know what, I don’t believe you.” I slowly moved around Jackson, and backed up towards John. But I just stood a few feet in front of him. Jackson turned as I moved and was talking.

“Just a few rounds. And I’m a perfect shot.”

I dared once more, still not believing him. “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

I moved a few feet away from John. I actually started to believe Jackson when he lifted it once more. Then he pulled the trigger, and I got hit in the left arm. I cried out in pain, and stumbled back. John caught me, and Sherlock went at Jackson. John placed me on the ground, and went to help Sherlock.

****** 

One thing led to another, and suddenly the gun slid over next to me. I moved to grab it, then stood up, and had it pointing at Jackson. I had it aimed in between the eyes. Before I pulled the trigger I told him.

“Hey Jackson. I’ll see you in hell.”

And I pulled the trigger. Jackson had a look of surprise, then dropped dead. John and Sherlock looked to me, and John said.

“Nice shot.”

I weakly smiled and said. “Thanks, had training a long time ago. Thought I would never need it.” I winced at the pain in my arm. The world started to spin, and I dropped to my knees, dropping the gun in the process. John and Sherlock came to my side to try and help. Then suddenly the whole world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

I came to in the hospital. Michael, Michelle, and John were there. No sign of Sherlock, and I knew it was just a matter of time before mom and dad heard about what happened.

I looked to Michael, and said. “Hey Michael.”

Everyone looked up at me, and Michael said. “You’re crazy. Daring an idiot like that.”

I slightly shrugged and told him. “I didn’t believe him. I just thought he was talking big. Anyways, I’ve been through worse. Where’s Sherlock at John? I thought he’d be here.”

Michelle answered the question for him. “He said he had to pop out for a bit. He said something about talking to his brother I think.”

“Alright. How did you guys hear?” I noticed John shifted slightly, so I asked. “John?”

“Sherlock used your phone to call them.”

That caught my attention and I said. “What? My phone has a pass code.”

After I said that, a third voiced joined in saying.

“I was able to figure it out quite easily. And don’t worry about your parents. I already told them and they’re not upset. They said that you’ve been through worse.”

“Okay. Well, at least I know they’re handling it well.” I smiled a little, and placed my head further back into the pillow.

 ****** 

A few days later, I was released form the hospital, and I was back home. Well, I was working my way back home. I convinced mom and dad to let me walk back. So I was walking down the road, and a black car pulled up next to me. I stopped, and it did too. Then the door opened, and out stepped Mycroft. I had to lift my head up to look at him, as he started talking.

“Ms. Parker, glad to see you made a full recovery.”

“Please, just call me Tyler.”

“Won’t you please join me for a ride?”

“I want to say that this isn’t an invitation, and that I don’t have a choice. So, sure.”

Like the first time, I climbed into the car and Mycroft followed behind. The car moved and we rode in silence for the first five minutes. After a bit I asked.

“So what is it that you want to talk about Mycroft?”

“I wanted to congratulate you Tyler.”

“What for?”

“For solving the case of mysterious murders.”

“Oh, well. Thanks, I guess.”

Mycroft didn’t say anything after that, and I suppose that it was fine. I didn’t know where we were going until we pulled outside my flat. As I opened the door, I turned my head to look at him and said.

“Thanks for the ride.”

Then I got out, closed the door, and didn’t watch the car pull away.

****** 

When I stepped inside, the lights were off. So I turned them back on, and I saw a big banner on the wall that said welcome home Tyler. I smiled and rolled my eyes, then said.

“I was only in the hospital for two days. I don’t think that this is necessary.”

Mom, dad, Michael, and Michelle only smiled. Then Michelle came up to me and said. “Oh, just try to enjoy it.”

She pulled me into a side hug. And accidentally pushed on the place where I got shot, and I cried out a little. “Ow, Michelle, arm.”

She quickly let go and said. “Sorry Tyler.”

I gently placed my hand over my arm and told her. “It's fine. I’m fine.” I smiled, then Michael came up to me and said.

“That’s good. Cause we have a few more people coming over.”

I looked at him with interest and asked. “Oh? Who?”

Not too soon after I asked that, the door bell rang. I went to go answer it, and Molly and D.I. Lestrade were there. I smiled and let them in. Molly wrapped me in a hug, and told me.

“Hey Tyler I heard you go shot. I’m sorry that happened.”

Through Molly’s tight hug I said back. “Molly, you’re crushing me.”

She quickly let go, I took in a deep breath, then she said. “Sorry Tyler.”

“It's fine. Who else is coming over?”

It wasn’t directed to anyone at all, just asking someone. But no one answered, and about ten minutes later the door bell went off again. I went back to answer it, and I was greeted by Mrs. Hudson.

“Hello dear, how’s your arm? John and Sherlock told me about it.”

“It's fine Mrs. Hudson. Thank you for your concern.”

She gave me a gentle smile, and I invited her in. Not two seconds after I did, John and Sherlock showed up. I only smiled and did the same with them. John asked me about my arm, and I told him it was fine. After that, everyone was there having a good time hanging out and talking to each other. Sherlock how ever looked like he didn’t want to be there. I didn’t blame him really. Mrs. Hudson or John probably dragged him into coming. And to be honest, I really didn’t want a welcome home party after just a few days in the hospital. But I was grateful that everyone there came to see how I was holding up.

****** 

Somewhere, and somehow along the line, Sherlock and I ended up standing next to each other in awkward silence. I guess I forgot he was there, because I jumped a little when he asked.

“How’s your arm holding up?”

“It's fine. How’s your work coming along?”

“Fine. You’re not really into this gathering.”

I looked at him with slight confusion and asked. “Pardon?”

He gestured to the whole room and answered. “This, what your parents and friends did for you. You’re grateful that everyone was worried about you, but you feel that this little gathering is unnecessary.”

I smiled, laughed a little, and asked. “Can you ever go more than five minutes without showing off?”

He smirked a little and answered. “No.”

I laughed a little, and he did too.

****** 

Time went by pretty fast, and it was getting late. Everyone left, and that just left me, mom, and dad. We rarely had time for just us to hang out, so we would savor the moment for as long as we could. We settled down in the living room and watched a little TV for a bit.

I started to get tired, so I headed off to my room to go change and go to bed. I had a mirror in my room, and I kind of stared at the wrapping on my upper arm. I didn’t grimace, or feel sorry for myself. No, I smiled and said to myself.

“New souvenir.” And after that, well, it doesn’t need saying.


	7. Epilogue

The next couple of days was spent as lazy days. Lestrade had promised to wait for my arm to heal completely before he asked for my help. I told him that it was fine if he needed me. But he insisted that I used this time on finishing up my recovery, and that he had Sherlock and John to ask for help in the meantime. I gave up and listened to what he had to say. Molly said that I was welcomed at the lab anytime, and that I could stop by to say hi every now and then. It wasn’t until around noon that I had gotten bored, and left to go see Molly. I didn’t text Michael or Michelle, because I wanted it to be just me and her.

******

I had reached St. Bart’s, and on my way to the lab, I wasn’t watching where I was going and ran into someone. I backed up a little, looked up and said.

“Sorry about that.”

The man turned around to face me and said. “Oh that’s alright.”

I lit up when I heard his voice, and when he turned around to face me. That same smile, hair, eyes, and looks. That was the Doctor. He pulled me into a side hug, and pressed down on the wrapping. I cried in pain and said.

“Ow, arm.”

He let go and asked. “What happened?”

“Nothing. Just got hurt on a job is all.”

“Can I see?”

I bit my lower lip, and fought about it with myself. Then I sighed, pulled off my coat, and rolled up my sleeve.

The Doctor gently took a hold of my upper arm, then asked again. “What happened?”

He let go, and I explained to him about Jackson Martinez wanting to seek vengeance. Then I told him that I didn’t believe that his gun was loaded, and that I dared him, and he shot me. I told him how Sherlock and John were there to help me, and how the gun slid towards me. Then I told him that I shot Jackson between the eyes. After doing that, I told him how I blacked out and woke up in the hospital the next day. Then I told him about the welcome home party my parents and friends put together. 

After I explained to him about what happened I asked. “So, where’s Martha?”

“She decided to go back to her regular life.”

“So, no one else yet?”

“No, not yet.”

“Alright.”

Not too soon after I said that, Sherlock and John walked in. Needing to use the lab no doubt. I turned around and bit my lower lip. I kind of waited for Sherlock to do his deduction on the Doctor. But, it seemed like he was stuck.

Then John cleared his throat, and I said. “John, Sherlock. I didn’t expect to see you here. Obviously you two got a case. Um, let me introduce you to a good friend of mine. Doctor, this is John Watson, and Sherlock Holmes. Guys, this is the Doctor.”

John gave a confused look and asked. “Doctor who exactly?”

I bit my lower lip again, then answered. “It's just the Doctor.”

Oh man, I wish I didn’t come to St. Bart’s today. I really should’ve listened to D.I. Lestrade, and just stay at home to let my arm heal completely. I really don’t want to have to deal with this today. But Sherlock and John were cutting off my only exit. What am I going to do?


End file.
